1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focusing camera is provided with a view finder having a plurality of distance measuring zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic focusing camera is provided with a view finder having portions corresponding to a plurality of distance measuring zones. The camera is also provided with an automatic focusing mode selecting system in which, when an automatic focusing is carried out in accordance with distance measuring data obtained from the distance measuring zones, one of distance measuring zones is selected for carrying out an in-focus operation. In the alternative a combination of a plurality of distance measuring zones is used to carry out the in-focus operation.
In the case of an automatic focusing camera having, for example, three distance measuring zones, the automatic focusing mode selecting system is constructed in such a manner that the distance measuring zone determined to be the nearest is selected from among the three distance measuring zones. When two distance measuring zones have equal subject distances, among the three distance measuring zones, those two distance measuring zones are selected to carry out an in-focus operation.
In the conventional automatic focusing camera, however, when a plurality of objects located at different distances are to be photographed, for example, under various photographing conditions, although a sharply-focused image of an object located within one distance measuring zone is obtained, an object located out of this distance measuring zone may not be in sharp focus.
Therefore, when photographing a plurality of objects located at different distances from the camera, the photographer may attempt to adjust the aperture based on personal perception so that the depth of field is expanded. In another case, although the photographer may select an automatic focusing mode from among the automatic focusing modes which fit the purpose of the photographing, when photographing can not be carried out with the selected automatic focusing mode, the photographer must change the selected mode and select another automatic focusing mode. Therefore, as described above, conventionally it is troublesome to photograph a plurality of objects, i.e., the focusing operation is complicated and inconvenient.